


Not Big Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Big Enough

Title: Not Big Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge#266: Snape’s Pet.  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: Humor?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Big Enough

~

“What’s the meaning of this?” Severus snapped, holding up a black leather collar.

Harry’s blush was damning. “Um...”

Severus allowed his arm to drop to his side. He hardly needed Harry to see him trembling. “Is there something you wish to...ask?”

Harry sighed. “I’ve been wondering how to bring it up,” he admitted.

Severus swallowed hard. “I had thought our personal life to be fulfilling enough without additional...accoutrements,” he muttered.

“But, Severus, think of the fun we’ll have,” Harry wheedled.

Severus closed his eyes. Perhaps a bit of dominance/submission with Harry wouldn’t be that bad... “Very well.”

~

Harry grinned and, reaching under the table, pulled out a wriggling bundle. “Meet your new master,” he cooed.

Severus dropped the collar. “A Kneazle?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “What did you think I meant?”

Severus shrugged, accepting the bundle of fur. “Nothing,” he whispered into its coat.

Harry retrieved the collar and, with Severus’ help, managed to fasten it around their new pet’s neck. “So,” he said as the kitten scampered about the room. “What did you think I meant that collar for?”

Severus blushed.

Harry grinned wickedly. “Oh, Severus,” he purred. “That collar wasn’t big enough for either of _us_!”

~


End file.
